Chocolate
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: BoBoiBoy adalah maniak coklat! Harusnya Fang tahu itu ketika mereka ke pusat taman dan melihat toko coklat! Fang tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan tatapan memelas itu, sama sekali tidak! Tapi, sebagai kekasih yang baik, Fang telah menetapkan hati./"Tidak, BoBoiBoy." "Fang!" Fem!BoBoiBoy


Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios

Pair: Fang x Fem!BoBoiBoy

Warning: _genderbend_ , _misstypos_ , ficlet, OOC, gaje

 _ **If you don't like it, just back. And, if you like it, can you give me some review?**_

 **=o^o=**

 **.**

 **Chocolates**

 **.**

 **.**

"Fang, BoBoiBoy! Kalian mau ikut ke pusat taman?"

Kedua remaja itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber suara, kanan-kiri tak ada siapapun, mereka berbalik badan dan melihat remaja lain sedang melambai ke arah mereka –bersama kedua sahabat mereka yang lain.

"Oh, Ying, entahlah," balas BoBoiBoy mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "bila Fang ikut aku mau." Kemudian melirik Fang.

Fang berpikir sebentar, Ying, Ochobot, dan Yaya setia menunggunya. " _Well_ , bukan ide yang buruk, kurasa, bukankah begitu BoBoiBoy?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" tanggap BoBoiBoy –untuk sekali lagi mengangkat bahunya.

"Atau.. kau tinggal di sini saja? Sepertinya dirimu sedang tidak _mood_ ," ujar Yaya sedikit gugup, dia tahu bahwa BoBoiBoy yang _badmood_ adalah BoBoiBoy yang mengerikan. Fang tidak segan untuk bersujud kepadanya bila gadis itu sudah marah.

Ying dan Ochobot tertawa kaku.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan ikut kalian saja."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Ayo pergi!" Seru Ochobot riang.

Mereka berenam (karena Kaizo tiba-tiba bergabung) akhirnya menuju pusat taman dengan damai, bercanda ria, layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Saling menggoda kekasih masing-masing pula, hingga akhirnya Fang mengingat sesuatu.

"Hey, BoBoiBoy, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjai Stanley?"

"Maksudmu?"

Fang memutar matanya bosan, "Stanley sudah lama menyukai Ying, kau tahu itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kita harus mencari sesuatu untuk membuatnya mau mencium Ying!"

"Ide bagus, Fang. Kita akan mencari apa?" BoBoiBoy mulai tampak bersemangat, tapi tatapan matanya begitu datar.

Fang ngeri melihatnya.

"Jadi kita akan menca-BoBoiBoy? Hey, BoBoiBoy?" Fang menghentikan ucapannya karena merasa BoBoiBoy tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. BoBoiBoy terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu dengan penuh nafsu.

Fang ikut melihat kemana BoBoiBoy lihat, sebuah toko coklat.

Uh-oh, ini tak bagus, benar-benar tak bagus.

"B-BoBoiBoy, aku rasa kita-"

"Fang," panggil BoBoiBoy sekarang benar-benar bersemangat.

"Y-ya?"

"Belikan coklat."

Fang tahu itu!

BoBoiBoy adalah maniak coklat! Itu sebabnya firasatnya sedikit buruk sejak kedatangan mereka di pusat taman. Dia takut kekasihnya akan tertarik dengan makanan manis itu hingga melupakan niat jahil mereka, lalu merengek-rengek meminta dibelikan. BoBoiBoy tidak pernah bisa menolak coklat sedikit pun!

Fang berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk BoBoiBoy dengan cara menegurnya. "Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, BoBoiBoy, tujuan kita sudah jelas di sini sekarang."

"Fang~!" Rayu BoBoiBoy dengan nada manja –membuat Fang tergelitik karena itu sangat lucu.

"Tidak, BoBoiBoy, kau juga bisa sakit gigi karena itu."

"Tapi, Fang! Belikan coklat! Kumohon?" jurus _puppy eyes_ milik BoBoiBoy mulai bekerja, Fang risih, karena dia tak pernah bisa mengabaikan tatapan memelas tersebut.

Tapi Fang telah memantapkan hati, "Tidak BoBoiBoy, saat kubilang tidak ya ti-"

"Ayolah Fang! Satu saja! Lihat coklat-coklat itu! Aku menginginkannya!"

"Ingat niatan kita awalnya!"

" _Tak_! Belikan dulu baru aku mengingatnya!"

"Niatan kita dulu baru coklat!"

"TI-DAK! Belikan aku coklat! Sekarang, Fang!"

"U-uhm, kalian berdua, sudahlah." Ying berusaha melerai, namun apa daya dia malah kena semprot oleh BoBoiBoy yang merengek sejak tadi.

"Diam, Ying! Aku ingin coklat! Fang belikan!"

Fang menggeleng kencang, persetan dengan semua orang yang melihat ke arah mereka. "TIDAK! AKU BILANG TIDAK, BOBOIBOY!" Bentaknya tanpa sadar membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya pelan ketika menyadari bentakannya tersebut, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap BoBoiBoy –yang sepertinya sudah siap menangis kapan saja.

"Jadi pacar galak amat," sindir Kaizo tersenyum sinis yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Fang.

"Diam Kaizo," desisnya sebelum beralih ke BoBoiBoy, "aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, BoBoiBoy." Fang mau menyentuh pipi BoBoiBoy yang basah karena menangis, tapi ditepis kasar, berhasil membuat Fang meringis.

Yaya dan Ying menatapnya tajam, Ochobot juga, tapi dia sibuk menenangkan sepupunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku?" ujarnya pelan menangkup wajah BoBoiBoy lembut.

BoBoiBoy masih tak mau melihatnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isakannya. Fang tersenyum kecil, BoBoiBoy begitu lucu, dia (yang tak sanggup lagi) akhirnya mengecup berkali-kali kening kekasihnya.

Fang menyembunyikan tubuh BoBoiBoy dalam dekapannya, sembari mengelus rambut BoBoiBoy lembut dan tertawa kecil. Gadis tersebut tetap tak mau melihatnya, memilih memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Uhm-hm," balas BoBoiBoy tak jelas.

"Aku menyerah, kau menang, mau masuk ke dalam?"

BoBoiBoy sontak menatap Fang riang, "Uh'uh!" Balasnya lagi sangat senang, dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Fang tertawa sambil mengacak rambut BoBoiBoy gemas, lalu menggenggam tangan BoBoiBoy posesif dan menariknya ke dalam. Dia tak masalah bila uangnya habis karena coklat untuk BoBoiBoy, dia tidak pernah bisa menolak pesona BoBoiBoy, dia selalu mengalah ketika BoBoiBoy mengambek dan tak berbicara padanya, dia tak bisa marah ketika kedua mata karamel itu menatapnya bersalah, dia selalu menyukai tawa, suara, dan senyuman BoBoiBoy.

Karena dia, sangat mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
